1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer awnings and more particularly pertains to a new trailer awning for providing an area adjacent a trailer to be protected from inclement weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer awnings is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of separate arms to support a canopy in an extended position from a trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that facilitate deployment of a canopy from a trailer. Additionally, the system should include a plurality of gutters to be used with the canopy to direct moisture draining off of the canopy to a desired location.